


they say love is a negotiation

by kakashifluff (hyliaslight)



Series: you are the storm and the shelter [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, like barely. at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyliaslight/pseuds/kakashifluff
Summary: To Kakashi's chagrin, eloping is apparently not an option.





	they say love is a negotiation

“Kakashi, I would love to just go in front of the Hokage and marry you right now, but if we don’t have at least a very small ceremony and reception, my mother _will_ kill me,” Misaki said, very reasonably in her opinion_. _

Kakashi gave her a bland stare, clearly skeptical about her very civilian mother’s ability to do _any_ sort of harm to _her_. She met it head on with one of her own.

“You are clearly underestimating the power of her guilt trips,” she continued flatly. The poor, naive man. Jounin or not, they were not equipped to deal with the nightmare her mother would be if they just signed the papers without telling anyone. No one was, really, but she was especially not prepared for it right now.

She’d only just gotten out of the hospital, so recently that they were still _standing in front of the building_, and only a privacy jutsu distorting their voices kept someone from spreading this juicy gossip to the whole village within the day. Including her parents. And the medic-nin had had some _very_ ominous things to say about her attempting to run or climb or, say, use the body flicker to find reprieve from a civilian mother on a guilt-inducing rampage.

So no, they were absolutely not doing this now, however much Kakashi pouted about it.

The great copy ninja heaved out a mournful sigh, drooping like a wilted flower. Misaki had to fight to keep her lips from quirking up into a smile, knowing that if she didn’t hold firm Kakashi would likely take it as an invitation to keep trying to wheedle her into eloping as soon as possible.

“Be a good shinobi in shining armor and take me home?” she changed the subject. Kakashi clearly knew what she was doing, but allowed it for now. She had no doubt he would bring it up again some other time. “I need to get away from this place _yesterday_.”

Kakashi still took the prize for most deeply ingrained dislike of the hospital, but Misaki had her own issues with being in there too long. She’d gone stir crazy within two days, missing her ninneko and her own bed and the ability to see anything besides the same four white walls.

“If I must,” Kakashi said with another exaggerated sigh, though this time his visible eye held a spark of fondness that meant he was happy to indulge her and they both knew it.

An embarrassing squeak escaped her lips when without warning he scooped her up into his arms princess style, leaving her borrowed crutches to clatter to the ground behind them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, huffing at him, to which he only smiled sunnily with an innocent tilt of the head.

Misaki shook her head exasperatedly, but allowed herself to relax into him as he hopped up onto the nearest rooftop to make the short run back to their shared apartment. It felt amazing to be outside again, especially with the wind running through her loose hair, which was normally twisted up and out of the way for convenience’s sake. The coolness of it was a nice contrast to the warm sunlight as well, neither of which she’d been able to feel while cooped up in a hospital room.

She let out a contented sigh, smiling when Kakashi’s hold tightened momentarily in response. Sage help her, but she loved this ridiculous man.

The next few moments passed in companionable silence, broken only when Misaki caught sight of a certain store she frequented, as well as occasionally bought more _discrete_ pieces of clothing from, and said thoughtfully (and with no small amount of suggestiveness), “You know, I could probably make a ceremony worth your while…isn’t there a wedding night scene in one of those books of yours?”

Being so close to him like this, she could hear the exact second his breath hitched and feel the way he stumbled over his own feet, despite the near immediate recovery befitting his skill level. It was both highly satisfying and highly entertaining; she laughed, loud and long and bright, missing the the slightly exasperated, very flustered, and painfully fond expression that flitted across Kakashi’s face as he glanced down at her.

(Sage help him, but he loved this ridiculous woman.)

What Misaki didn’t miss was the way his gait sped up some after that. She had a feeling they were about to do some _negotiating_ despite—or rather, around—the medic’s very strict orders regarding physical activity.

Oh well. They’d never cared overmuch about doctor’s orders.

(Besides, who said she’d be doing too much of the physical activity herself? She was the wounded one, it only stood to reason that Kakashi take care of her.)

**Author's Note:**

> lingerie. by "more discrete pieces of clothing" i meant lingerie. ;)
> 
> i came up with the beginning dialogue months and months ago but just threw the rest of it together a few hours ago oops that's probably why it's painfully short


End file.
